Nightmare Demons
by Primevera Took
Summary: They moved on, thinking the dark wouldn't taint the light again. But they came back for what rightfully belongs to them. Probably MR shonenai
1. Just a normal day or not

_Maybe I should stay focus on my other story. But right now I've got writer's block for it and I've had the idea for this storyfor a few weeks now, I justhad to type it down. I hope you'll like it!_

_This story will have shonen-ai. Nothing graphic, but if you really don't like it, don't read it. _

_Oh, and I don't own._

_

* * *

__**Ryou's Pov:**_

Note to self: never leave my artworks unattended on the desk when Marik's around.  
I love to draw and paint. My latest sketch was that of an angel lying lazily on a cloud, a small smile on his lips as he gazed down towards the world below him, bangs falling gracefully over his eyes. Ihad started paintingit out, and even though it wasn't finished yet, I was quite proud of it.  
But I have this habit of keeping my artworks a secret until they're complete, and my best friend knew I didn't like someone peeking at my unfinished drawings. That's probably the reason he would still do it I guess…

"Hey Ryou, tell me again why you're not sure of getting acceptedin that art school?" I didn't like the humour in his voice, the kind that told me he had just done something forbidden and was proud of it. I was right about that. When I looked up from the kitchen counter, I saw him leaning casually against the doorframe… with my drawing in his hands.

"Marik! I thought I told you not to go in there!" He just smirked at my whine.

"That's the reason I _did_ go there… You know I love it when you're all frustrated!" I pouted as he gave me an innocent smile before looking back at my drawing.

"You know… that angel does sound familiar…" I couldn't help rolling my eyes at the look of mock concentration he was bearing. Of course he was familiar. I don't know many tanned people with shoulder length messy blond hair and deep lavender eyes.

"Oh, yeah, that… I got inspired by my best friend's good looks…" He grinned at the comment while putting the art on the table.

"Geese, lucky guy, not only is he your best friend but he also gets the privilege of being your muse!" That's Marik alright… Pretend I'm talking about someone else when he knows all too wellI'm talking about him. Don't roll your eyes, Ryou, don't, you know that's what he wants.

"Whatever, stop flattering me and help me clean this mess, we've got afternoon classes and if we don't hurry we'll run late."

Oh no… His smirk just grew… if ever that was possible. That is so not a good sign…

"Don't worry, Ryou, you know I'd feel bad if I left a black mark in your oh-so-perfect always-on-time record! We'll be in old Rickster's class before the second bell!"

Oh why didn't I like the sound of that?

* * *

"No! No, no, no, no, no! No way, not now, not ever!" 

"Aw, come on Ryou, it's not _that_ bad!"

"I'm serious, Marik, there is no way I'm riding that… that _thing_!"

"Ryou, it's just a motorcycle…"

"Well that's the point!"

Someone help me please. Marik is standing beside his red motorcycle, his smirk still plastered on his face, one helmet already safely secured on his head, the spare one in his hands. He seriously expects _me_ to accept riding with him? Sorry, Marik, but you just officially cracked!

"Ryou, are you saying you don't trust me?" Here comes pathetic look of disappointment… Don't look him directly in the eyes, don't, don't, don't…

"I never said that! Of course I trust you!" True I trust him… It's his driving skills I don't trust, the guy's a reckless driver when it comes to motorcycling! "Marik, I don't want to ride that thing…I value my life, you know!"

Marik sighed as he straddled his vehicle, a mock sorry look on his face. I could tell he was pretending because his eyes kept sparkling with mischief. Gods, what is he up to this time?

"It's okay, I understand. It's not _that_ important anyways. After all, if you're willing to sprint all the way to school, you'll only be…" He trailed off as he checked his watch. "… around ten to fifteen minutes late for maths!" I couldn't help it. I bit my lips, a sign I was starting to hesitate. We had the worst math teacher possible, he's always so strict. He can be really mean and he doesn't tolerate lateness, so it's easy to guess I don't want to arrive late while he's teaching.

My ponderings were interrupted as something was pushed into my hands. Marik had given me the spare helmet. I looked up at him, only to see a reassuring smile.

"Don't worry, Ryou, I'll make sure you'll get on time, alive and in one piece! Now, hop on!" I sighed while fastening the straps under my chin, settling myself behind him. Once he was sure I was in a comfortable position, he turned slightly to send me a grin, before starting the engine. Already half regretting my decision, I quickly slipped my arms around his waist, wonderingwhether I should have decided to face old Rickster instead. Marik reared his motorcycle slightly, causing me to tighten my grip around him as he started to pick up some speed.

* * *

"You see, it wasn't that bad, was it? You're alive, unhurt, and you still have five minutes to spare!" I glared up at him, or rather I tried to. Everyone knows I can't glare correctly; it always looks like a half pout or something along those lines. That's probably the reason why he's laughing at me right now.  
We didn't get involved in any accidents, and it's true I'm unhurt. But he did some really dangerous driving, barely missing a car or two, and I nearly fainted at that dead turn he did to prevent us from hitting a wall at full speed. Okay, so I might be exaggerating a little… 

Once Marik had finished laughing his head off, he strolled over to my side to offer me some support, as I was currently trying to keep myself steady on my feet. Needless to say, I gladly accepted his help.

* * *

_**Marik's Pov:**_

Ryou's so easy to annoy, you can't resist trying to get him frustrated. Besides, he's so cute when he pouts!

He just needs to loosen up a bit, I mean, he's always worrying over something, like that art college for instance. I swear I haven't seen anyone as gifted as he is, it's like drawing is his hands own purpose to life! You just can't help but stare in awe at his paintings, that's why I just had to get a peek at his next one. I know, pretty lame excuse, but still, you'd do the same thing if you had the opportunity. But I'm getting off topic right now. The problem with Ryou is he doesn't believe in himself enough. He actually thinks he won't be accepted at Domino's Renowned Art College!

As he leaned slightly over me, letting me support his weight while he recovered, I couldn't help but smile. I actually managed to make him ride with me. Not only did I get to have him on my motorcycle with his arms around me, I also won a bet against Joey. The blond actually thought he'd be the first one to give Ryou a lift. And I know Ryou enjoyed the trip deep down inside, he just doesn't know it.

"Come on, Ry, let's get to old Rickster's class before he decides we're late." His head snapped up from its previous resting place, which so happened to be my shoulder. His eyes trailed over towards the gigantic clock on the building. Nice going, Marik…

"Oh my god, we've barely got a minute left to get to the other side of the building!"

Like I said, the kid stresses too much. I swear one day he'll die out of a heart attack!

* * *

Much to Ryou's relief, we managed to arrive right on time, settling ourselves as the bell rang down the corridors. Old Rickster came in a mere second later, his stern glare already scanning the room. I nearly snickered out loud when I saw his eyes linger over to where Duke and Tristan were seated. Both were trying to give him an innocent look, which ended out to be quite comical since neither could actually do it. Ryou elbowed me to prevent me from laughing too loudly. I quickly turned my snickers into a coughing fit while the old man glared my way. He then pulled out a bunch of copies from his bag. 

"Since everyone is here… well, most of you at least…" As he said that he glared once again our way, only this time it was directed towards Joey's empty desk in front of Ryou. "I'll be able to hand out last week's disastrous test. Allow me to remind you, exams are coming up fast, and most of you aren't ready, so I suggest you all wake up and start working if you want to pass this class!"

Oh joy, we all failed the test… again. That's not really a surprise, no one has ever managed to get full marks with that teacher, except Seto Kaiba, but that's not much of a surprise either, I mean, we're talking about Kaiba, teenage CEO of KaibaCorp, computer genius, etc, etc… You get the picture! Besides, Rickster has this weird paranoia, you have to write down the answers exactly the way he wants you to, or it'll be bye-bye to at least half a point per question.

He started handing our papers, leaving Joey's on his empty desk. The guy lives at the other side of town, and I know he forgot his lunch money today, so he had to sprint home, grab some food, and run straight back to school. He could have taken the bus, but the schedules didn't help, he'd be even more late than he already wasif he waited for them. Good thing he's kind of the athletic type, though he's bound to be exhausted by the time he gets here.

Speaking of Joey, he should be arriving right about… now!

Bingo, there goes the door banging open, in typical Joey style, with said teenager flopping down on his seat in front of Ryou. Old Rickster quirked an eyebrow towards the tall blond, who was, like I had expected, exhausted from his run. He had closed his eyes while catching his breath, his bangs dripping sweat down his flushed face. I poked him slightly on the shoulder, causing him to half open an eye at me. I motioned towards the old man, who was standing with his arms crossed, as if waiting for something…

"Oh, yeah… forgot about him…" Joey growled as he straitened up a bit. "Just tell me where, when and how long already, I'm not in a mood to find a goddamned excuse, since I'll still end up in detention anyway!" Ouch, someone's pissed off today… I glanced over at Rickster, who didn't look happy about the blonde's reply.

"For your cheek, Katsuya Jounouchi, as well as your usual lateness, you will serve three hours detentions, one hour after class today, two tomorrow. You will wait at the teacher's office until I find you a spare room." Joey growled slightly as he dropped his head back down his desk, barely glancing at the low mark he had gotten on his test. Ryou and I both received ours at the same time. I was below average, as usual. Ryou, however, had managed to get an acceptable mark, but according to the writings left by our oh-so-wonderful teacher, "he wasn't good enough". I sent him an encouraging smile.

"You see, it's not all that bad! You managed average with Old Rickster, something few of us can manage. In fact, I think Anzu and Seto are the only ones besides youwho did actually manage."

There you go, I made him blush again. At least he smiled at my compliment. Little Ryou, always so kind and sensitive. Which reminds me…

I tore of a piece of paper and scribbled quickly on it, before crumpling it and tossing it over at Joey's desk while the old man wasn't looking. Joey gave a slight exasperated sigh as he lazily picked the ball of paper up and unfolded it while Ryou gave me a questioning look. I just grinned sheepishly back.

A sudden exclamation from in front of us drew everyone's attention on Joey, who had just banged the back of his chair against Ryou's desk in surprise. Upon seeing Rickster's sharp glare, Joey muttered an apology, saying something along the lines of "I bit my tongue." After being threatened with another three hours detention, and once the old man was once again addressing the rest of the class, Joey turned round to face me.

"No way… You're kidding me, right?" he asked in a low voice.

I just smirked back at him as his gaze went from me to Ryou and back again. He stopped though when he heard Old Rickster walking to the front of the class, turning back on his seat in case he got caught again. Guess he doesn't want to risk a fourth hour ofdetention after all.

Ryou glanced over at me, with his eyebrow lifted questioningly. "What was that about?"

I grinned as I leant back on my chair. "Nothing much, lil' angel, nothing much…"

For some reason I think he didn't believe me.

* * *

_**Ryou's POV:**_

As we left the classroom, I was still wondering what it was that Marik had written to Joey to cause him to react that way. And why did he glance over at me?

I found out seconds later when said blond appeared in front of me.

"Tell me Ryou, you didn't ride on Marik's bike, did you?"

Oh… so that was what they were talking about…

"I did… and I don't feel like doing it again…"

Joey just growled as he turned towards Marik. "That is sooo not fair… I would have won if my bike wasn't on repairs right now!"

Marik smirked as he held out his hand. "A bet's a bet, Joey, so pay up!"

I blinked as I watched the tall blond fishing ten bucks from his pocket, handing it over to my best friend.

"Hold on a sec… Did you guys just bet on me?"

All I got in reply was smug looks…

* * *

Apparently luck wasn't on my side today. Our science teacher kept us in so we could clean the classroom, since one of our classmates accidentally spilled some chemical product on her. Too bad it wasn't acid… By the time she let us out, my bus was long gone. 

It was only a matter of seconds before a happy Marik came over to me, offering me my second motorcycle ride of the day.

For some reason, I'm pretty surehe speeded up just to annoy me.

Once we stopped in front of my house, I cautiously stepped off his pride and joy, steadying myself. I think I'm starting to get accustomed to the feeling though. Heck, the ride actually felt more enjoyable than the first one! I'm getting insane…

I handed him back the spare helmet. "Thanks Marik."

He smiled back. "Hey, no worries man. It gets dark faster these days, and I wasn't going to leave my best friend walk all the way home with all those jackasses hanging round the streets!"

I rolled my eyes. "Marik, I can take care of myself! I've lived alone for years now! See ya tomorrow!"

He turned his engine back on. Just as he was about to speed away, he turned back to face me. "I'll pick you up tomorrow morning! See ya!" Before I could even protest, he was off. I growled under my breath as I turned back towards my house.

As I reached the doorway though, my hands started shaking. Something was wrong. I had the sudden urge to turn back and call Marik, to run off after him. I fumbled with my keys as I put them in the keyhole. Cold sweat started falling down my brow. What was wrong with me? What was this feeling? It was as if something bad was about to happen…

The door swung open easily, allowing me passage into my home. Biting my lip, I took a cautious step inside. The place seemed darker. No, it _felt_ darker. Unconsciously my hand slipped inside my pocket where my cell phone was. My finger lingered on the button I knew was speed-dial one, which held Marik's number. The feeling I had increased as I took another step. I started to panic. It occurred to me that I could just leave the house and run to Marik's home. After all it was only a few blocks away… Yeah, that's it… Run to Marik's… Get myself out of here…

Before I could do anything though, the door behind me was suddenly slammed shut. _Run Ryou! _But I couldn't move as an arm was slung around my waist, pinning one of my arms to the side as I was pulled against someone's chest. I would have screamed, too, but my cry was muffled by a hand pressed firmly against my mouth. Warm breath hit my neck as whoever my captor was leaned forward until his lips were close to my ear. My eyes widened as a voice I knew all too well whispered… a voice I hoped never to hear again…

"Hello, Ryou… Long time no see…" A chuckle followed his words, causing me to shiver. Unconsciously, I pressed the button on the cell phone I still held…

* * *

_**Marik's POV:**_

As I pulled up in front of my house, I couldn't help but chuckling at what Ryou said about taking care of himself. I knew he could, but with that yami of his... I shool my head at that. I didn't want to think about that, it brought too many painful memories. They're all gone, andI'm thankful for that!He can't control him anymore...

I growled as I felt my cell vibrate in my shirt pocket. Good thing I had reached my house. I quickly turned the engine of my motorcycle off before pulling my helmet off. As I checked the name on my cell's screen, I was surprised to see _Ryou_ written on it. Shrugging, I flipped it open and brought it to my ear.

* * *

_Any suggestions, tips, and others are welcome! Feel free to flame if you don't like it, but in that case tell me why you don't like…Thanks for reading!_


	2. Caught

_Hum… yeah, I was supposed to update Heart of Magic… But I'm updating Nightmare Demons first because I just can't find the right ending to the ninth chapter of Heart of Magic… Oh well, maybe next week :p Hope you'll enjoy!_

* * *

_**Normal POV:**_

"Hello? Ryou? Ryou, can you hear me? Hello?"

Ryou's captor growled in his ear at the sound coming from the boy's pocket. Still holding the teen firmly against him, he managed to fish the cell from his captive's coat.

"Hello? Ryou, if this is some kind of joke, then it isn't funny! Ry…"

The sound was cut off as the off-button was pressed. After tossing the cell inside his own pocket, the "_stranger_" pinned Ryou against the wall, one hand still covering his mouth. A muffled gasp escaped the teen's throat as soft brown eyes met crimson. _Bakura…_

"Nice try, _yadonushi_. But do you really think Ishtar would be able to overthrow me?"

His mirror image smirked down at him. He hadn't changed much, according to what little Ryou could recall from the rare occasions he had actually faced his yami. He was sure he didn't have that scar, though… nope; he definitely didn't have it before.

Bakura's warm breath on his face snapped him out of his thoughts, and so Ryou suddenly started fighting against the thief's firm hold on him. He tried to push him away in a frantic attempt to free himself, but it only caused the other's grip to tighten. Suddenly his fist made contact with Bakura's face. The force of the unexpected hit startled the former spirit, and he stumbled slightly. It was enough for Ryou to slip away and bolt down the hallway towards his bedroom.

Bakura lifted a hand to his chin to wipe the small trail of blood dripping from his lips. Smirking down at the red liquid on his fingers, he lifted his gaze in time to see his former hikari disappear down the corridor.

"Run, Ryou…" he whispered as he took off after him, eyes narrowing. "…but don't think you'll be able to escape me. You never will!"

* * *

Ryou slammed the door behind him and jammed his desk chair against it, making sure it wouldn't give in too soon. Taking a step backwards, he breathed deeply to calm himself. In… Out… In… Out… He was so focussed on slowing his heartbeat downthat the sudden rattling of the doorknob startled a yelp out of him. A growl echoed through the door, causing Ryou to hyperventilate. It was evident that Bakura was annoyed with the obstacle.

_I have to get out of here!_ Ryou thought as he searched frantically for an escape route. The window was out of question, it was jammed and he'd have trouble breaking it. Besides, there was no way he'll make it on time.

A banging noise made him shoot a fearful glance over at the door. It was only a matter of seconds before it would burst open, the chair couldn't last forever after all. He darted his hand to his pocket before remembering Bakura had his cell phone with him. Searching desperately around the room for an idea, his eyes landed on the desk where he kept all his artwork. He pushed through the items, nervously scanning for anything that could help him fight his yami off.

_Oh please oh please oh please, there must be something… _His hand met a wooden staff he had planned to carve into various figurines. _That'll have to do._

Gripping the staff with both hands, he turned round in time to see the door bursting open, the chair flying halfway across the room.

Bakura stood in the doorway, eyeing with amusement the piece of wood in his hikari's hand. He took a step in the room, snickering. "Ryou, Ryou, Ryou… you'll get hurt if you don't give up…" He suddenly lunged forward. Ryou took a step back and swiped his staff at the taller figure with all his might. To his horror, Bakura easily caught the weapon before it could hit him, easily pulling it out of the teen's grasp. Ryou suddenly found himself pressed against his yami once again, only this time there was no escape. Bakura's voice echoed in Ryou's ear. "… it'll be a pity if I had to hurt you, wouldn't it?"

* * *

"Ryou? Ryou! Dammit, answer me!"

Marik stared at his cell as a clicking sound signalled the end of the conversation. The Egyptian redialled his friend's number, tapping his foot impatiently on the concrete floor. "Come on; just answer the Ra-damned phone…" He really hoped it was just a prank and that Ryou would answer laughing… teasing him on how easily he'd fell for it… saying it was pay-back for betting on him. That's what he wanted it to be. Just a joke.

But Ryou didn't answer.

Cursing under his breath, Marik rushed to his doorway to toss his backpack inside before jumping back on his motorcycle once again.

Moments later, he drew his engine to a stop in front of Ryou's house. Pulling his helmet off, he marched to the front door. His hand lifted to ring the bell, but a crashing sound from inside the building stopped him, making him press his ear against the door instead. Confused, he pulled out a set of keys from his pocket before jogging around the house towards the back door.

Ryou had fainted once from a fever a few months ago, and had stayed unconscious in his living room for more than four hours before Marik had found him. It had been a school day, and the Egyptian had come to check on him, only to find his knocks unanswered. Worried, he had forced his way through the backdoor to find his best friend lying on the floor. Marik immediately took care of him, taking him to the closest doctor and staying over at his house for two days to make sure he was okay. He and Isis had asked if he would like to live with them, but Ryou had politely declined the offer. The Ishtars had therefore insisted on having a spare key of the Bakura household, so they could check on him regularly, in case something similar was to happen.

Unlocking the door, Marik silently crept inside, pausing to listen. He could hear someone talking from one of the rooms, but it wasn't Ryou's voice, it was deeper and had a dangerous edge to it, unlike his sweet friend. It did sound familiar though…

The sound grew stronger as he approached Ryou's bedroom. Gripping his pocket knife tightly, in case he'll have to use it, he bolted into the room...

...only to stop dead in his tracks, mouth hanging agape as he stared at the figure in front of him. There stood Bakura with his back facing Marik, head barely turned, just enough for him to smirk at the Egyptian.

"If it isn't Ishtar… How nice of you to join…" Marik glared as he lifted his weapon up in a defensive stance. You never knew just when Bakura could attack.

"What the Hell are you doing here? You're supposed to be dead, dammit!" Bakura cracked up, his evil laughter echoing across the room as he turned fully to face Marik, and in doing so, revealing Ryou who was struggling against him.

At this point Ryou realised he shouldn't have tried to call Marik. For all he knew, Bakura could easily kill him if he wanted. Albeit Marik was strong, the Tomb Robber was stronger. He'd drag his best friend into this mess, and there was nothing he could do about it.

Bakura suddenly jerked Ryou's arm behind his back, a pained yelp escaping the boy'slips as the limb was twisted, causing his struggling to cease. Smirking, the thief leaned over Ryou's shoulder, seemingly satisfied at the smaller teen's flinch. "I told you you'd get hurt if you kept resisting." He whispered teasingly into his ear. "I'll loose my patience if you continue. You wanna know what happens when I do?"

On seeing the distressed and pained look in his best friends eyes, Marik growled, anger building into him at a strong pace. Knife at the ready, throwing all caution to the wind, he started marching forwards. "Let Ryou go! He's not your host anymore; don't you think you've caused him enough trouble as it is?"

Bakura's smirk widened as he twisted Ryou's arm further, enough to make him hiss in pain, eyes still fixing Marik.

"What's the matter Ishtar? Worried about the kid? You weren't so caring back then, were you? How ironic…" Ryou suddenly gasped, but before he could utter a word, a hand was clamped over his mouth. Panicked, he sank in his teeth, deep enough to draw blood as Bakura jerked his hand away, cursing. "Dammit you little fucker!"

"MARIK LOOK OUT!"

But it was too late. Before he could do anything, Marik felt something hard connecting with the back of his head. Stars exploded before his eyes, images blurring as he was knocked unconscious.

* * *

AsMarik slumped down, strong arms wrapped around his waist, preventing him from hitting the floor. Smirking, Mariku hoisted his hikari over his shoulder before picking up the knife Marik had dropped. He cackled on spotting the blood trailing slowly on Bakura's hand, where Ryou had bit him, before lowering his gaze on the smaller teen still being restrained.

"Meh, who would have thought angels could have teeth sharp enough to harm a demon?" Ryou stopped struggling as he found the Egyptian's face mere inches from his, back still pressed against Bakura. Things weren't looking good for him. "I wonder how fun taming angels can be…"

Ryou could only imagine the smug look on Bakura's face. "Guess we'll just have to find out, ne Mariku?"

* * *

Marik woke up growling. His head throbbed like mad, and he was sitting in a very uncomfortable position. _Ow… that hurts…_ Wincing, he attempted to bring his hand to his forehead, but for some reason, he couldn't. _What the…?_ Slowly blinking his eyes open, Marik looked up to discover his hands were bound to what appeared to be the heater he was currently leaning against. _Oh great, just what I needed…_

"How's your head doing?" Startled by the worried voice coming from his right, Marik finally noticed he wasn't alone. Ryou was handcuffed to the heater as well, looking at him with concern-filled eyes.

"What happened?"

"You were hit over the head."

"Well that kinda explains the pain… Ow…"

"You alright?"

Marik smiled reassuringly at his friend. "Don't worry, I'm fine. How about you? Bakura better not have done anything to you!"

Ryou shook his head, but a scowl was visible on his face. "Apart from handcuffing me in my own bedroom, nah…" Marik growled, promising he'll make Bakura and whoever it was that hit him pay for all the trouble they've caused. Pulling his attention back on his bindings, he tried to pull on them, hoping he could wrench his hands away. Unfortunately, the irons around his wrists were too tight.

"Don't bother… I already tried, only ended up with a sore wrist…" Side glancing back at his best friend, Marik couldn't help but feel concerned at the faraway look in Ryou's eyes.

"Hey… You sure you're alright?" Surprised, Ryou shot him a questioning look, the kind that told _what are you talking about? _But Marik knew that look all too well. Coming from Ryou, it meant _I'm worried but I'm acting like I don't know what you're talking about because I don't want to trouble you._ So he held his eyes fixed on Ryou's. After what looked like hours, but was merely a few seconds, Ryou sighed and dropped his gaze back to the floor.

"It's just that… I thought I was free now. Ever since the ceremonial battle, I could finally live my life without worrying about controlling my darker half. I could hang out with my friends without worrying for their safety, and Yugi and the others didn't have to worry about me suddenly attacking them. I could finally remember everything I've done, no more empty memories or wondering where I was or who he'd hurt. But now… he just came back. You know, I only saw him once or twice, and that was actually because I had finally found a way to face him. I'll never forget his voice in the back of my head, taunting me, threatening me. I can't remember most of the things he's done while controlling me, I was just dumped into unconsciousness. So having to see him, not as myself, but as someone else with a physical body of his own… Not only him, but Mariku also, whom I've never seen, but from what I've heard… I don't think those two together means good news…"

Marik nodded in understanding, when something Ryou had said finally registered in his mind.

"Hold on a second… Mariku? You mean he's back from the Shadow Realm?"

Ryou shot him a sad smile. "He's the one who knocked you out." Marik growled as he leaned his head backwards. How worse could the day get?

"Oi, Ishtar! Your hikari's awake!" If his head wasn't hurting so much, he would have banged it against the heater. Bakura had just appeared in the doorway, looking pleased. Not a good sign.

"Took him long enough!" Mariku strode into the room smirking, making his way casually towards their two captives. His smirk turned to a frown however when he noticed his hikari ignoring him.

A hand grabbed Marik's chin, forcing lavender to look into deep purple. "I'm hurt, Marik. After all this time, I was hoping you'd be happy to see me."

The teenager jerked his chin away, snapping his teeth at the tanned hand reaching back for him. Annoyed, Mariku turned towards a surprised Ryou instead, fingers tracing down a pale cheek. Ryou pulled back, but the yami only drew closer to him.

A growl from hisleft brought a sick smile to Mariku's lips. Shooting a glance, he saw fire burning into his light's narrowed eyes. The death glare deepened when his hand brushed a stray bang from Ryou's forehead, a whimper barely audible from the pale haired.

"Something the matter, weaker-self?" He trailed his hand down Ryou's neck, slowly tightening his grip as his eyes never left Marik. Fear filled mahogany eyes as the dark leaned closer to his victim.

"Stop... Leave me alone!" Ryou was terrified as he tried to pull back. Marik was hissing at his darker self, kicking his legs towards him, but Mariku made sure he was out of reach. His breath hit the pale face as Ryou whimpered. Pleased, he leaned his forehead against the other's.

"What if I don't want to, little angel?" Suddenly, Mariku was thrown back towards the opposite wall, an irritated Bakura glaring his way.

"That's enough!" He growled. "Don't mess with my belongings!" Mariku humphed while pulling himself back up, a cocky smile still on his lips. Bakura's eyes narrowed at him, obviously disapproving his behaviour.

Ryou's breath hitched when his darker half kneeled in front of him, but he relaxed slightly as Bakura only pulled one of his hands free and made sure the other cuff was tightly secured. Once he was done with Ryou, he did the same to Marik, quickly withdrawing when Marik tried to aim a punch at him as soon as his hand was free.

"Behave…" He snarled as he caught the tanned fist in mid-air and twisted it. "…unless you wish for your wrists to be broken." Letting go, he left the room only to come back moments later, apples in his hands. He tossed one to each captive.

"Eat!" He ordered. He and Mariku took a seat either on the desk chair or on the bed. Having nothing else to do, and refusing to speak with their darker halves, Ryou and Marik complied, occasionally shooting uneasy glances at each other or at their captors.

Marik didn't like the way Mariku would watch him, his chin resting in his palm from where he lay on the bed, eyes half closed and a smirk on his face. Looking away, the teen felt Ryou tensing beside him. Glancing at his side, he saw his friend focusing his eyes on the apple he was currently eating, in an attempt to ignore the thief's gaze. Apparently he too had noticed how both yamis were fixing them.

Annoyed, Marik shot both a venomous look. "What the Hell do you want?"

Bakura lifted an eyebrow at him. "I'd thought you'd be smart enough to figure it out by yourself, Tomb Keeper."

Marik glared. "Oh I know you want revenge on the Pharaoh. What I want to know is why the fuck you keep us here!" He cringed when Mariku's insane laughter echoed in the room. Ryou shivered beside him. He wasn't used to the Egyptian's creepy laugh.

"Do you think we're stupid enough to let you two go, weaker self? The first thing you'll dowill be towarn the shrimp and his cheerleaders that we're back, and we can't have that, can we? They won't expect us as long as they think we're gone."

Marik frowned. Something was off. If the yamis didn't want their presence known, then why did Bakura show up at Ryou's house?

"Better question. What the hell do you want us for? If we don't show up they'll know for sure that something isn't right! Your plan won't work!"

Bakura gave a low chuckle as he stood up so he was towering the hikaris, a smirk playing on his lips.

"They won't know. They'll think you joined Isis in Egypt. You've got a two weeks break starting this week-end, so all we'll have to do is make them believe you had to leave earlier."

He bored his eyes into Ryou's. The teenager responded with a death glare.

"But you're only half right, Ishtar. Revenge isn't the only thing we're after. We came back to claim what belongs to us."

And with that, he disappeared through the door, Mariku close behind him.

* * *

_And to say I had this chapter sitting on my computer for… what… 2 to 3 months? And I just added the finishing touches two days ago… . I'm pathetic…_

_Thanks for reading, I hoped you enjoyed. Any questions or requests, and you know where to find me!_


	3. You don't just leave what belongs to you

_Finally, I've finished the chapter. Sorry for taking so long, but I was having problems with parts of it, so I hope I didn't mess it up. Enjoy!_

_

* * *

_

**Chapter 3: You don't just leave what belongs to you.**

**_Marik's POV: _**

"Wake up, you lazy good for nothing weaker selves!"

I groggily blinked my eyes open, focusing them on Mariku's smirking face. A groan from my side told me Ryou was also awake. That bastard over there must have noticed our tired looks, because he started violently shaking our shoulders. Ra dammit, just leave us alone, Mariku!!

"What do you want?" I spat while glaring at him. My headache hadn't left overnight, I was tired, my back and neck were cramping from the uncomfortable position I was in. I was in a real bad mood, and Mariku's chuckles weren't helping!

"I'm hungry, Bakura's hungry, and neither makes good meals. I heard little angel here could, though!" He said as he freed Ryou from the heater, but still keeping a firm hold on him lest he tried to escape. Ryou scowled back; clearly his mood wasn't any better than mine.

"What if I refuse?" Go, Ryou, show them we're not afraid of them! Don't let them boss you around!

A deep chuckle brought our attention towards the door. Oh great, Bakura just arrived! I growled under my breath as he took a step into the room.

"Ryou, Ryou, Ryou… So naïve… You don't have a say in this matter."

Suddenly there was the sound of a hit, and the next thing I knew, Ryou was dashing towards the exit, Mariku stumbling backwards with a bloody nose. Never knew Ryou could hit that hard...

Unfortunately, Bakura was faster than him. In one swift movement, he had my best friend knocked against the wall.

* * *

**Ryou's POV:**

I yelped as my back hit the wall behind me, knocking out the air from my lungs. My mind barely registered the yells echoing in my room whereas colours swirled in front of my eyes, blurring my vision. As the fog clouding my eyes slowly disappeared, a glaring face appeared in front of me. A face I knew all too well and wished I would never see again.

Suddenly something hit my cheek. Hard. So hard the side of my face met the wall behind me. Now I've got a general idea of what Marik must have felt… Slowly looking up, I noticed _his_ hand still posed in midair from when he'd slapped me. His narrowed eyes were blazing red, a sign he was angry. Or just really annoyed. Doesn't really matter, either way it's not a good sign.

"Don't you ever…" His voice had taken a dangerous edge. "Don't you ever _dare _lift a hand on us again, you little runt!" I bit my lip to prevent a cry from escaping them as his nails dug deeper into my shoulder. Unconsciously I registered Marik yelling at _him_, only most of it was egyptian, so I can't quite make out exactly what he was saying, besides I've got other things to worry about. Like how close _his_ face is to mine right now. So close I can feel his warm breath on my nose.

"Do I make myself clear?" So angry, I'm sure I'd regret it if I defied him.

Yet, that's exactly what I did. Guess I was tired of being pushed around, he used me so many times in the past, I didn't care what would happen to me if I decided not to cooperate. I was sick of being a mind slave. I wanted to fight him, prove he couldn't control me any longer. He couldn't force me inside my soul room nor take hold of the body anymore, so he couldn't do anything to force me, right?

I can't really smirk. All I can do is smile weakly. That's enough to make him frown. Don't think he actually expected me to do that…

"I'm not afraid of you anymore…"

* * *

**Bakura's POV: **

"I'm not afraid of you anymore…I faced you before, I can do it again! You can't push me around anymore!" His voice grew stronger with every word. He was actually smiling. A weak smile, but nonetheless a smile. He wanted to challenge me. Such confidence it annoyed me, but at the same time it filled me with enthusiasm. The more confident he gets, the more fun I'll have breaking him.

That little runt couldn't possibly think he'll get away that easily after trying to escape, does he?

It only took a sick grin to make his smile fade and his face pale. But still the weakling held his ground. That soon changed.

"I'm hurt yadonushi…" I leaned down closer; my forehead now resting against his as he tried to flinch away from me. "You don't want anything bad to happen to Marik, do you?" I smirked as his eyes widened in fear, briefly flicking behind my shoulder to glance where said Egyptian lay. "I thought so. Now how about you be a good landlord and make us a nice meal, hmm?"

I saw him clenching his teeth. My smirk widened as he glared weakly at me. He's mine to command.

* * *

**Mariku's POV: **

Ow... Now THAT hurt... Damn that hikari...

I leaned myself against the wall while waiting for the pain in my nose to subside and for my vision to clear. Blood dripped down my chin, but I didn't really care. In fact, it wasn't long before the pain turned into a dull ache, which I'm sure normal humans can't do. What did you expect? I was born out of someone's pain and anger, do you honestly think a broken nose is enough to stop me?

Okay, back to business... Bakura had his light pinned against the wall, good, saved me the trouble of hunting the little bitch. Marik was yelling at the thief, or swearing, actually it didn't matter, point is he was starting to annoy me!

"Shut up!" I ordered as I kicked his side harshly. He yelped in pain, twisting his body away from me, trying to cradle his abused side despite his bound hands. When he made eye contact once again, he was glaring so hard I swear he was hoping to burn me to ashes. Che, like he could do anything against me...

His glare deepened when Bakura forced Ryou out of the room. Now that's something I could use against him later on... If he's so damned protective of the pale boy, then he'll have to face the counsequences at one point, won't he?

* * *

**Third person's POV:**

Marik was angry. And worried. Because he had no way whatsoever of knowing what was happening to Ryou. And he didn't trust the Tomb Raider one bit.

Mariku had disappeared, probably to get something for his nose. Marik had to grin on remembering the look on his Dark's face when Ryou had punched him. Hell, he was sure he'd heard it crush into splinters! He made a mental note to congratulate his friend as soon as possible.

His grin was wiped out from his face at the thought of Ryou. He couldn't hear what was going on in the kitchen, and so he hoped it was a good sign. The Thief better not harm him...

Suddenly the door was slung open once again, revealing his darker look alike. His nose was no longer bleeding, and actually looked pretty normal. Marik growled under his breath. Damn, the nutcase managed to fix it after all.

"Miss me?" On seeing the glare sent his way, Mariku grinned insanely. "Thought so!"

"Why don't you just go annoy someone else, will you?"

"I could!" The spirit answered. "But we're supposed to stay hidden, right? No use spoiling the surprise. Now I could annoy Bakura, but he's kinda busy with Ryou right now..." His grin turned into a wicked smirk. "And then there's Ryou. Even **I**'m not insane enough to molest him when 'Kura's nearby. So I'll save him for later!"

Oh how Mariku loved the frustration he felt coming from his lighter half.

"Then go back to the Shadow Realm where you belong! I don't care how you managed to escape in the first place, I just want you to disappear!"

Mariku ignored him, choosing to move closer to him instead. Marik growled once again and tried to kick him as soon as he was close enough. The spirit couldn't help the grin spreading on his face as he watched his hikari's feeble attempts to hit him.

Suddenly Marik found himself with a heavy weight on his legs, halting all of his attacks. To his horror, his yami had decided to sit on him.

Which brought their faces real close to one another.

**Clang! **

"OW!!" For a second, Marik had forgotten that he was sitting against the heater. He was reminded, however, when the back of his head connected painfully with it while attempting to jerk his face away from Mariku's. Just when his headache had faded, too. Cursed luck.

The spirit chuckled as the younger one shut his eyes tightly to will the pain away. He brought his hand to the hikari's face, brushing a lock away, while the teenager pressed himself against the heater to evade his touch.

"You wanna know why we came back? Think of it this way. You might be weak, but you're something." Marik found he couldn't move, what with his yami stradling his legs and holding his chin to prevent him from looking away.

"Do you really think I'm stupid enough to let such a rare desert jewel such as you escape me? I think not, my dear weaker-self. I **will** get revenge on the Pharaoh, and I **will **make you mine again."

Marik glared. "Over my dead body, you bastard!" he spat." I'll never be yours! Not now, not ever!" He winced as Mariku's nails dug in his skin.

"Oh but you will, my weaker-self, you will. That is, unless you want something bad to happen to those you love. Now, who shall I torture first? That fool Rishid? Or your sister, Isis?" He leant even closer to his captive. "Tell me, would you like it if I caused something bad to happen to Bakura's light?"

"You're bluffing! You said it yourself! Even you're not stupid to hurt him!"

"Ah, but who said anything about hurting him when Bakura's around, hmm?"

Marik was trapped with no chances of escaping. The worst part was that he was well aware of that.

* * *

In the kitchen, Ryou was annoyed. Really annoyed. Not only was he a prisoner in his own house, but he was also forced to satisfy his captor's every wish! How the Hell was he supposed to cook with his hands cuffed together anyway? 

Bakura was leaning against the wall, his eyes following his every move. Ryou scowled his way a moment. He wanted to get out of here. Or hurt Bakura in some way. He knew there was a pretty slim chance of him succeeding, however if he could inflict him even the slightest of pains, then he'd feel satisfied.

But he knew better than that. If he tried anything, Marik would be the one to suffer. And he couldn't allow that! Even if hitting his former yami did seem pretty tempting...

Shaking his head in annoyance, he turned back towards the kitchen counter. Now, where did he put that knife?

He had finally spotted it lying innocently beside the sink, and was about to reach out for it when an arm snaked round his waist, pulling him flush against someone's chest. _Not again!! _he thought.

Ryou growled in annoyance, now **really** wishing he had the knife in hand. "Please tell me how exactly I'm supposed to work when I can't even bloody move?"

Bakura chuckled at the angry tone his lighter half had used against him. "I know you better than you think I do, Ryou. It bothers me, to tell the truth." His other arm crept around Ryou's chest. "To know you only fear me when your friends are involved. It disappoints me..."

Ryou was by now feeling claustrophobic, and it was starting to unnerve him. He wanted to pull away, but Bakura spun him round, and he found himself with his back pressed against the counter, with Bakura's hands on either side of him to prevent his escape.

"It disappoints me..." he continued "...to have one of my very own belongings willing to turn against me."

Ryou brought his cuffed hands in front of him, as if using them to shield himself.

"I'm not your belonging!" Bakura's eyes narrowed at the defiance in Ryou's voice. "I'm not an object you can claim as your own! I don't belong to anyone!"

"You don't, heh?" Ryou tried to shrink away as Bakura leaned closer to him, glaring. "I think otherwise. You owe me, Ryou Bakura. I granted your childhood wish, didn't I?" One of his hands came up to twirl the boy's white locks. "I made sure that baka didn't chop off your precious hair. It would have been such a pity..."

Ryou pushed the hand away. "Wish? What wish? I wanted to play with my friends forever, I never asked for them to fall into a coma! I never asked you to hurt anyone! I don't owe you anything!"

Bakura smirked evily. "Oh but you do. So now you belong to me." He grabbed the cuffs linking Ryou's hands together and yanked on them, hard. Ryou found himself pulled closer to the Thief. The taller man took hold of his chin, forcing him to make eye contact. "Allow me to prove it."

Ryou never had a chance to react as Bakura's lips were forced upon his own, the thief easily taking advantage of his shock and slipping his hand behind his neck.

* * *

Marik jumped when Ryou was brutally shoved into the room, yelping as he hit the floor by the Egyptian's feet. Mariku, who had been relaxing on the bed, cackled insanely as Bakura strolled in casually, a huge smirk on his face. He grabbed Ryou by the back of his collar and forced him against the heater, fastening the handcuffs back on. 

"Sweet dreams." He whispered once he was sure the teen couldn't escape, hands resting either side of him.

He would have closed the gap between them, hadn't a foot connected painfully with his side, knocking him away from Ryou. Mariku's chuckles doubled as the white haired thief clumsily stood back up, glaring at the Egyptian who had dared kick him. Marik glared back, defiance and anger burning in his eyes.

"Get lost!" He spat, venom dripping from his voice. Bakura narrowed his eyes as he marched back to the captives, drawing his fist back to land a punch in his stomach.

Marik choked as the air was knocked out of him. Bakura was about to swing his arm a second time, completely ignoring Ryou's screams for him to stop, when Mariku's hand caught it mid air.

"Watch it, I don't want you to ruin him! Come on, we're leaving!" Bakura glared his way before dropping his arm.

"Whatever!" He spat before leaving the room with the other spirit.

Marik continued to sputter for a while, until it subsided into heavy breathing. Ryou had shifted so that he could in some way support his friend, but with his hands bound there wasn't much he could do.

"Marik, I'm sorry..."

"Did he hurt you?"

Ryou was taken aback by the question. He tried to catch a glance of his friend's face, but his hair was shielding his eyes from the whitenette.

"Wha...?"

"Did he hurt you?" Marik repeated with a sharper edge to his voice as he lifted his head to face Ryou. His eyes were blazing with pure anger as he locked them with his best friend's.

The teenager tried to smile back reassuringly. "Not really." He answered as he looked away. "Don't worry about me... What about you? Did _he_ hurt you?"

The Egyptian shook his head no. "He didn't. Listen Ryou, I know he did something to you. Please, tell me! Tell me and I swear he'll pay!"

This time it was a sad smile that Ryou gave him. "He already did, Marik. Thank you... I'm sorry you got hurt though..."

"I survived, didn't I? So don't you worry. By the way..." He added with a smirk, "...that was quite a lovely punch you gave Mariku!"

Ryou smiled back. "Thank you."

They drifted into a comfortable silence, enjoying each other's company. They were still trapped, but at least, they were together. And that was enough to make them hope.

* * *

_That's the end of the chapter. I hope you enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it. (Never mind if I struggled with it.) Thanks for reading!  
Feedback is most appreciated... Yeah, that's my not so subtle way of begging for reviews... (embarassed smile) _


End file.
